Sibling Love
by Syaoran-Lover
Summary: THREESHOT! AU to Syaoran's past. . . how does his relationship with his sisters turn out when he is only raised to be the Li family head one day? How many changes does that bring? And what events made them the way they have become? COMPLETE!
1. SHOT 1: RAISING

Hello! Well, this is an angst fic, so be prepared... 

**AND IT's **_NOT_** ROMANCE! THERE IS **_NO_** COUPLE!**

AU/Threeshot/Angst&Drama

Loki: Syaoran-Lover aka KLKL...

Kai: ... does _NOT_ own a thing! --

Syaoran: Only the plot! --'

Kouichi: And the OCs!

**SIBLING LOVE**

**SHOT 1 - RAISING**

Hong Kong. A busy city south of China, home of big inustries and banks; a city full of tourists from every place in the world. And also, the home of the world-wide famous Li clan, though they were best known throughout the eastern civilizations.

The Li clan was famous not only for the beauty of their members, not only for their richness, not only for their economical and political power, not only for their advanced fighters, not only for their powerful magic, but also for their ruthlessness and coldness of its leaders to the outside world.

The big Chinese house in which they lived - the dimensions of which would earn the term "mansion" from a western visitor if one had the chance to see it - was where all the members were in on the first hours of a rainy day, especifically around the bedroom of the current Li clan leader, whose wife, Li Ieran, was about ot give birth to one more chlid, her fifth. Her husband was by her side, holding her hand as she went into labor, and their four daughters were outside, patiently waiting for the new member of the family, all with anxiety in their hearts.

The servants were either helping with the newcomer or guarding the house. Among the latter was Wei, a faithful man who grew up serving the family, for which he would gladly give his life to protect; his loyalty was such, that he was given a very important job, which he was sincerely touched to be given: he was to take care of the education of the Li heir, and was to be his legal guardian should anything happen to his parents.

The arrangement had been made just in case, but no one ever expected the couple to die in a suspicious looking accident when the boy, born on a rainy day, was barely 3 years old. The funeral was held at the "mansion", but the child, Li Syaoran, the Li clan heir, barely understood what was going on around him and why everyone was crying... he just knew he was _VERY_ late for his 1st class of the day.

Even after the tragic event, not much changed between the siblings' relationship: when their parents were alive, Syaoran was a sweet little boy, yet obedient and respectful, to them and to his sisters, who, on their part, loved him with everything they had, pampering the amber-eyed boy whenever they could, but never really spoiling him... the kid had too much self-respect for that.

To Syaoran, all the events didn't make much of a difference until he reached the age of 6, when he finally understood what happened to his parents, their situation and his own, his obbligations and his responsibilities. However, he did not panic nor get hysterical, the boy kept his cool and calm composure, for he had long since lost the ability to openly show his emotions; all he was left with was a stone face and a cold heart only few could reach.

Although they were left with a lot of money, the girls, who would be left in charge of it all until Syaoran reached the age of 17, spared what they could, trying to not use much of it, with the exceptions of their younger brother's birthdays, when they'd all relax a bit on the issue.

Wei continued training and educating Syaoran, and his sisters would eventually take him out to have some "family time" together, but the boy never really showed a happy face. The only way they knew he actually enjoyed these few times was by the fact that he had not yet run away any of the times they had done that. . . he had become that strict: if something wasn't in his interest, he'd say so and walk away; they knew him that much.

However, there was one thing the four girls weren't aware of... since they didn't watch the boy's training and educational sessions, they did not know the extent of his growing process, which was increasing greatly, due to his dedication, and already could be easily classified as an expert, even if he was far from completing everything that he was set out for as the Li heir. His ability to learn was such, that he easily absorbed most of the information given to him in his educational lessons, therefore already holding knowledge most with 5 times his age did not; his will to understand and the stubborness of his dedication to learn everything that was thrown his way was so greatly motivated, that he learned new moves of martial arts and how to execute new magic spells in the period of a few days, when it takes an adult about 3 weeks to learn a new spell correctly...

But the girls didn't know... because he always showed them an innocent, despite cold and uncaring face that always had an expression of calmness and blankness. This was due to the fact that, although he had trouble showing it, and therefore not bothered doing it, he knew they understood that he didn't know how to express just how much they meant to him... how much he loved them.

And that, in a way, would be a blessing in no time, for a lot of people were envious and jealous of the clan; but none would dare to get any closer to the house than 30 meters, for it was always heavily guarded even 7 years after the death of the leaders, and the children would never venture that far without 2 loyal bodyguards for each.

When the heir completed 8 years, though, the guard slightened, for word had been long since spread that the future leader, known as the Li heir, who no one outside the house had ever seen or even new his age, was always on guard and ready for any "adventurer" he caught in his grounds. Some believed him to be as ruthless as the previous leader had been in public, and they were not very far from thre truth: to others who he did not know or cared much about, Syaoran was as cold as an iceberg.

The people at the Li "mansion" knew about these "rumors", but deciding that they only worked to their advantage, did absolutely nothing about it, thus permitting them to spread wider.

However, some people paid no atention to these kind of rumors, and decided that was the right moment to attack the house with personal profits as an intention and maybe even get the beautiful Li girls to "bring them to life", as the 5 put it.

And those 5 had already decided the day and time to do it...

**END of SHOT 1 - RAISING**

Well, that's a a start!

R&R to tell me if it was a good one...

This is only 3 "chapters" long (_THREESHOT_), so it shouldn't take too long to finish.

Next: "_Will the bandits get what they want? If not, what will become of the Li sisters, the Li heir. . . and the Li family as a whole? If yes, what will it take to stop them? Answers on_ **SHOT 2 - PROTECTING**."


	2. SHOT 2: PROTECTING

_AGE RECAPTULATION_: Syaoran is now 8 years old, his sisters are 14 (Feimei), 16 (Fanren), 18 (Shefa) and 19 (Futie); their parents died around their 30s (Ieran started young, didn't she? ), but with the appearance of 25 or so. Note that these ages are only based in appearences and on the fact that I know the order of birth was: Futie, Shefa, Fanren, Feimei, Syaoran (got that from the Memorial Book); they are not reliable. If anyone knows the correct ages, please do tell me, although I'm quite sure we'll never know. . . 

Futie is the one that has her hair tight in a straight/thin ponytail; Shefa has short hair; Fanren's the one with the long hair that she leaves down and Feimei is the one that has long hair with 2 "pigtails" on top of her head and the rest is down.

A better description of the OCs (original characters) featured in this chapter can be found at the bottom, before the preview of **SHOT 3**.

**SIBLING LOVE**

**SHOT 2 - PROTECTING**

Five people with tanned skin, black hair and dark brown eyes were wearing black chinese suits that night. What changed between the figures hidden in the dark was only their frames, the size of their hair (and consequently how it was done) and their faces. It became very hard to see them since there was a serious lack of light, and it all worked to their advantage.

Slowly, the 5 approached the big house owned by the Li family. It took them a good deal of time to cross the gardens without being seen by any of the remaining guards, but finally they were able to reach the path to the entrance without being spotted. They smirked at each other and, with one swift move, they were all inside as quiet as a mute cat.

And still no sign of the "feared Li heir".

"Ha, so it was all a lie, that crap about the Li heir being on guard to punish whoever entered his house. I should have known." One of them, the biggest and also the leader, Hakukiri, mumbled. He had the shortest hair of the group, meaning it didn't get past his shoulders. His age couldn't be more than 30.

"Whatever! Let's find the goods and the girls and get the hell out'a here!" Whispered another, Tatsunabu, the one with the leanest frame and the longest hair, which reached past his waist and was held by a blue ribbon surrounding it. His features betrayed his soul, for as much as he was young and handsome, apparently around his early 20s, the man held only lust and greed in his eyes.

The other three nodded and followed the first two; they too were anxious to get the "job" done and run from the house. As brave as they were, no matter if the Li heir didn't even exist, the house itself held an air of spookiness, telling them to get out itself.

After 13 minutes of searching, they reached what seemed to be the personal chambers.

"Finally!" The one with a smallest queue said, barely able to keep his voice down. His name was Oukuro, and he seemed to be the youngest, perhaps no more than 21, therefore, the most impatient.

Silently, they searched the rooms, until they found the four girls sleeping together in one of the biggest. Tamaichi, the chubbiest and also the shortest one, who was no more and no less than 27, held the door open so the whole gang could enter quietly without waking any of the occupants up yet, closing it behind him. His queue barely passed his shoulders.

Unfortunately, the door did not heed their intentions and made a slight cringe as it was closed. The noise was not loud enough to warn the guards, but it was enough to wake the youngest of the four beautiful sisters.

Feimei mumbled a bit before opening her eyes, which immediately widened upon being layed on the human shadows that could be seen by the room's faints candlelights, flickering every now and then. Before she had a chance do scream though, Myoutani, the oldest member of the gang with his 34 ears, was by her side and had his hand over her mouth thightly, muffling any sound she made, his other arm holding her against himself.

In his haste to reach her, however, he accidently bumped on Fanren's bedside table, making the water on a basin which was on top of it splash on her face, waking the girl up in a second. Fanren barely had time to scream before Tatsunabu was holding her rather aggressively, his lust consuming him the moment he set eyes on her small wet frame, hair falling in cascades around it. Her scream, however, was able to wake up the remaining girls; Futie barely opened her eyes when Hakukiri was already pinning her in her own bed, the same happening to Shefa with Oukuro.

The girls struggled with all their strength to escape from their captives arms, but the men's strength were far greater than their own, and the most they managed to do was let out a yell or so every now and then.

By the time they heard light footsteps coming from the hallway, the girls' nightgowns were all torn and crumpled in various places, barely concealing their feminine traits, to the pleasure of their respective captors.

The door opened and Tamaichi, who had been standing quietly beside it, in order to smack the head of whoever was coming the moment the person stepped in, dropped his fists in a mocking expression and, not only his, but the whole gang's faces' expression turn from worried to relieved and then... to laughing.

"Syaoran!" The four sisters screamed when they saw the the little boy with dark green Chinese robes at the door, worried at what could happen, fear clutching their chests.

The said boy, although long since knowing what was going on, decided to play along, noticing how the intruders dropped their guards the moment they laid eyes on him. From the top of the roof, where the young child had been meditating, he had observed them cross the fields and enter the house, but decided that the best way to punish the group was to let them come close to what they wanted, and then make sure they would never even think of wishing for it again. His mind set, Syaoran put on an innocent face, although still with the blank expression, and, blinking twice to add effect, the chocolate-eyed boy continued his act.

"What's going on?" He asked innocently, taking in all the surroundings and efficiently observing all present. "What are these people doing here?"

"They're..." Futie tried, but Hakukiri's hand covered her mouth before she had a chance to finish.

"We're just playing with your sisters, little boy... we're old friends of theirs, don't worry. It's late, go back to sleep, everything's OK!" Tamaichi said, leaning down to become eye-level with the kid, his knees supporting his hands.

To everyone's surprise, at that instant, Syaoran's eyes turn to slits. "Get away from my sisters or I'll have you on the ground screaming for your mother in seconds!" He said calmly, but the suppressed anger was evident.

At this, both groups, the sisters and the gang, were all surprised at his sudden change of behavior, but the boy's words hit the gang's pride and the 5 advanced towards him.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Fanren shouted, finally free of Tatsunabu's grasp. At these words, her captor turned back to her and was immediately grasping the second youngest of the sisters again.

"Just the words I wanted to hear, my dear," he said seductively at her ear, before leaning down to kiss her hastily, lust consuming his body once more as his hands roamed about her frail one. Fanren held back the tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"We'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt him!" Feimei shouted too.

Tamaichi, immediately getting the message his leader sent him with a look, quickly appeared behind Syaoran and puts a knife to his neck. Although he noticed this long before the knife was halfway up, the Li heir decided on not doing a thing yet, his eyes remaining cold and blank, not even flinching when the offensive object was pressed against his skin.

"Now do what we say and the boy will live to see the morning rays of the sun!" Hakukiri said coldly, a wide smirk on his facial features.

"Syaoran!" Three of the sisters shouted. Their fears turned into courage as they nodded, consenting to the conditions set by the men.

"As long as he is safe, I don't care what happens," they all thought.

Each of the men started undoing what was left of the respective girls' robes, and the sisters all held back the urge to cry upon feeling the soft warmth of the fragile candlelights on their exposed bodies.

"Because if Syaoran saw that, he might do something drastic," was the thought that traveled their minds.

Right then, said boy smirked. Closing his eyes, the young but icy voice is heard throughout the room. "You really think I'll let you play with my sisters without asking my permission first?" He asks sarcastically.

"What are you saying, you little brat! If you say another word I'll cut your throat in..."

"Syaoran, baby, it's alright, do as they sa..." Futie tried to keep her brother away from danger, interrupting the chubby man before the boy had the chance.

However, she was also interrupted: not by another voice, but by actions: with quick movements, Syaoran grabbed the knife with 2 of his small right- hand fingers and, before anyone could even blink, he had the man flipped, landing with a loud bang on the floor. Then, stepping on top of the fallen man's stomach, knife still between his fingers, the boy made one sarcastic comment:

"My, my! Children shouldn't play with knives... they'll just get hurt. I should put it away."

And with a smirk, Syaoran threw it in Oukuro's direction, hitting him square in the heart. Before anyone had a chance to react, Hakukiri got kicked squarely on his ribs and Myoutani was punched right in his face, both were knocked out, laying on the ground.

One more to go.

Three of his sisters were already safely behind him, one clutching to the other as if their lives depended on how strong they held on.

"I told you to stay away from them or I'd have you down in seconds." Syaoran whispered in a warning tone, bringing out an _ofuda_ when he noticed what the last man was trying to do.

"Don't move, brat, or your sister gets it!" Tatsunabu yelled, bringing out his own knife and pressing it against Fanren's throat.

To that, Syaroan only smirked... again. "If you think that'll stop me from getting you, you are deadly wrong!" He said in anger. Suddenly, the small boy closed his eyes and rapidly called out "_RAITEN SHOURAI_!"

In less than a second, thunder clashed down on Tatsunabu with such force, it made him throw Fanren high into the air, courtesy of the great impact. The girl screamed a bit, but to the amazement of anyone still conscious, Syaoran jumped and catched her, landing safely back on the ground in front of his other sisters, Fanren in his arms.

Letting go of her, the chocolate-haired kid calmly and slowly walked towards the remaining intruder, who was still recovering from the shock he had literally received. The boy, when passing by Oukuro's body, retrieved the knife he used to knock out the latter, and, in a swift movement, he was suddenly standing behind Tatsunabu, bringing it to the back of the guy's head. "Now move it if you don't want to breathe through a hole in your throat through the last moments of your life!"

Natusnabu, scared and desperate, used his last resort: whimpering. "You wouldn't kill me, you're just a boy!"

In answer, all Syaoran did was mutter another sarcastic comment, "And you're a very mean man trying to harm my sisters and invade our house," he pouted... and then his eyes turned to slits as he muttered a very cold answer. "I already killed one of you, don't make me kill another! Get your pals and beat it!" The child shouted in a very angry voice.

Tatsunabu, who, by now, was more frightened than he'd ever be, could only nod and, dragging his four companions behind him with inhuman strength, the man ran out as fast as he could.

"Monster! Lil' Devil! Kid raised by the demon himself! Son of the Devil!" And other insults were all that could be heard as the gang was retrieved from the Li family property, not being caught by the guards, who had orders directly from the heir to let them go.

The four sisters, kneeling on the cold linoleum bedroom floor, frighteningly looked around at the approaching boy as reality dawned on them like a bucket of freezing water: their cute little brother had just killed a man, and he had done it as if it were an ordinary daily event. They looked at him, trying to find in that icy blank face where their innocent brother was, staring at him as if they had never seen each other.

In truth, what they had never seen was what he was taught... and how much of it he learned, so they were quite scared about the whole situation.

A soothing voice brought them back to reality.

"Are you four alright?" A sweet voice asked, to which they sighed relieved when noticing it was their little brother's, currently looking at them closely, his small height barely reaching their heads.

Relieved... because he hadn't turned into a cold-blooded killer.

Tears started to accumulate on each of the girls' faces and, before they knew it, all four had the boy in a fierce hug, all the while crying and apologizing for making him do such a horrible thing, never letting the strength of the hug subside.

The little boy gave a weak smile at their sisters reaction, blushing a little at the contact of their practically naked bodies on him, before suffocating a little.

Immediately realizing he was out of air because of them, the sisters let the brother go, waiting for his coughing to stop.

"We're so sorry!" Pleaded Shefa.

"Syaoran! Please, forgive us!" Begged Feimei.

When the coughing ceased moments later, he looked up to them and offered a little smile. "_Daijoubu, neesan-tachi no tame nara, ore wa subete o dekiru, koroshitemo ii ndakara_ (It's OK, if it's for my older sisters' sake, I can do anything, even killing is OK)."

The girls looked at him intensely as the words sank in, before crying all over again. Syaoran quietly got a few blankets and covered his sisters with a caring gesture, protecting their fragile bodies from the cold that seemed to suddenly take over the room, as the four just keep crying on and on, reaching out to hug him again in a sudden movement, which he did not rebel against.

And they kept crying... but unknown by Syaoran, they were all crying for him, crying that he was such a sweet little boy who had long since lost his innocence.

**END of SHOT 2 - PROTECTING**

_Tatsunabu - picture an Shannon with black Chinese clothes, brown eyes and Tamahome's hair style (when his hair's long)._

_Oukuro - picture a slightly older Wufei with black Chinese clothes and brown eyes._

_Hakukiri - picture Mitsukake with a little more muscle and brown eyes._

_Myoutani - picture an adult Tamahome, short-haired version, with brown eyes and black Chinese clothes._

_Tamaichi - picture Quatre's "doctor" (O or M, I think) with a little more hair on the head, none on the face, and a slightly younger face, with black Chinese clothes and brown eyes._

I put that Syaoran's last speech in Japanese, even though I know he is in China (Hong Kong) and does not speak that language, solely because I felt it better that way. Those kinds of words sound better in Japanese, in my opinion...

He blushed when they hugged him because, like I said, he has the knowledge even a grown-up sometimes hasn't, including what those body parts are for... a normal 8-year-old probably would not care.

In case you haven't noticed, Fanren's my favorite Li sister. I like her because she's beautiful (like all of Syaoran's sisters; may would say what a ahem LUCKY guy!) and has gorgeous hair! I TOTALLY LOVE that long and dazzling hair of hers!

Next (and final): _"How do the siblings treat each other after that? Most importantly, how do the girls see Syaoran now? What'll happen to the Tatsunabu, Hakukiri, Tamaichi and Myoutani (don't forget Oukuro was killed)? These and final introspectives coming up next, on_ **SIBLING LOVE, SHOT 3 - FIGHTING**

Syaoran :)

Kai ¬¬ What?

Loki: He's happy because he has been turned into a sadistic but innocent child ! ¬¬ That can't be normal!

Kouichi: Uh, Loki-kun, I think that's not it...

Loki õÕ: Then what is it?

Kai --: I think I know...

Syaoran: I ROCK!

Ever since you were born!

Kai/Loki/Kouichi ¬¬'''''''

Loki-kun, have the honors please?

Syaoran: I'll do it!

OO OoooooK, go ahead them, MY HONEY! _glomps Syaoran_

Syaoran: R... &... R... please!

Kai ¬¬

Kouichi: KLKL, you're suffocating Syaoran!

OO OH, no! GOMEN NASAI!

Loki: It's the third time this week!

Kai: And today's just Monday! (note: written on Dec. 16th, 2003)

Syaoran _cough, cough, cough_

Kouichi/Loki: Poor guy. Thank goodness that's not us!

Kai: Call Go2Hell, she'll know what to do to get KLKL off Syaoran's case for a while... ¬¬

NO! Anything, but Go2Hell! ANYTHING! _runs out of room waving hand exasperatedly around_

KLKL signing out! Actually it's Kai, but she's a bit busy at the moment so I'm doing this for her for some strange reason... ¬¬

Loki: Because you care, Kai-KUN!

Kai ¬¬ Hn.


	3. SHOT 3: FIGHTING

A.N.: _Last_ chapter of **SIBLING LOVE**. Bye-bye! _runs off afraid Go2Hell! will arrive_

Kai: That was fast! oO

Syaoran: It's a _threeshot_, that's why.

Loki: She still doesn't own a thing... ¬¬

Kouichi: ... except plot and OCs!

**SIBLING LOVE**

**SHOT 3 (final) - FIGHTING**

Three months had passed since the incident at the house and word had already spread that a kid, around 8-10 years old, had gotten rid of some intruders that tried entering the house. Of course, since the intruders would be very embarrassed to admit it themselves, it had been started by the guards who saw the figures exiting the property while screaming obscenities, but, due to the dark, they had not been able to get a clear view.

And no one knew who the kid was, but since a small child was able to do that, no one wanted to know what the Li heir was capable of if he came across any trespassers. **(1)**

Eventually, the scandal died out and things went back to normal, the intrusion to the Li "mansion" was put in the past, except, of course, by those who had suffered the extreme humiliation. . .

"Syaoran! Where are you going?" Feimei cried out from the front door to house.

The said boy, who now stood facing the high walls that separated the Li gardens from the city bounds, turned back to face his older sister, by now surrounded by the other female members of the family, and gave a mere calm answer. "Out... to explore the city. My morning lessons are over and the afternoon's free. I want to know what is beyond these walls that hold us back." **(2)**

"But it's not time, yet! Wei said you had to wait until you were at least 14 to go!" Futie reasoned, but her little brother's decision had already been made.

"I know, but I've been curious since those other people came here. If this is our space, and they invaded it, I have the right to do it too, although I won't be exactly 'invading' theirs. I'm just checking it out, don't worry, I can take care of myself." He answered, his voice slicing through the air, cold as snow.

"But..." Shefa started, reaching out her arm as if to hold him back, but no sooner had Syaoran said those words, he jumped up the seemingly impossible to jump wall in a swift movement and was at once out of their sights. "But..." She muttered again, lowering the arm she had raised.

Fanren put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, giving her a slight nod, and, looking back at the place their brother had been standing just a few seconds earlier, she gave a slight smile. "We know, Syaoran, we know. Just..." She whispered, closing her eyes and sighing before finishing the sentence.

"Just be careful, little brother."

The winds blew a little stronger right then, as if carrying her words away...

* * *

They had been drinking since lunch, and it was already night-time, perhaps 6:30 pm. Since Oukuro's death, that had become almost like a tradition to the four, for they missed their young companion greatly, thus falsely trusting that drinking would help them get better, since they could think of no other way. **(3)**

Oukuro's burial had been held two days after his death at the mysterious boy's "hands", but since no one knew who he was, but knew he was less than 18, and also knowing he was merely protecting his sisters, for the invaders had been wrong in the first place, no charges were held against him.

The four remaining members of the group were about to start another round of alcohol, when the leader, Hakukiri, spotted a small child dressed in dark green Chinese robes walking alone among the streets. The second oldest of the group pointed with his head at the boy to his men, who followed his eyes and located the boy. As if previously planned, they turned their heads back at each other simultaneously and a smirk showed on their faces. Silently, they got up and left the bar as a group, signalling the bartender they'd be back another day and pay for what they had consumed.

"This is the night we waited for, boys!" Hakukiri whispered.

"Yes. The night we get revenge on that boy for making fools out of us and for taking Oukuro away!" Complemented the chubbiest, Tamaichi.

"He had the element of surprise that time, but now we know what he's capable of, so we'll be ready!" Myoutani said.

"And this time, we will be the ones with the element of surprise!" Tatsunabu finished, keeping his voice a mere whisper like the others'.

The gang kept quiet, stealthily following the boy around, trying not to get noticed, as they imagined possible ways to inflict pain on the kid that had been able to beat them down as if they were mere toys.

Syaoran had been walking around the town since 10 am or so, when he had left his sisters shouting after him at the house. The chocolate-eyed boy had seen the buildings, the train station, the huge Shopping Centers, the banks, the busy streets and, of course, the popular market. Needless to say, he was quite amazed, even if he had already seen most of the spots in books or pictures.

Looking up at the sky, he calculated it was already past 7pm, so he decided it was time he headed back home. Closing his eye for a second in concentration and, using his senses and the directions, he concluded the Li "mansion" was a few miles back the way he had come. Once the decision had been made, Syaoran was about to turn around and return, when he felt offensive auras watching him.

Thinking it as an amusing situation, the Li heir pretended to be completely unaware of his stalkers and proceeded back.

It was at that moment that the gang decided to show up. They appeared suddenly in front of the kid and, surrounding him, imprisoned the chestnut- haired boy in a big sack with a few holes for air to come in and, tying it tightly, brought him to the hideout they used.

Unknown to them, Syaoran had let himself be caught, merely because the experience seemed appealing to him.

When they finally reached the hideout, Myoutani, who had been carrying the sack on his back, dropped it unceremoniously on the floor, at which the gang smirked, but rapidly frowned when no sound was made; they had expected the boy to cry out.

Nonetheless, Tatsunabu, who held the biggest humiliation suffered by the group in the kid's hands, waked up to the sack and kicked it as hard as he could a few dozens of times, the others smiling contently behing him, waiting for their turn... but no sound came out.

Disapointed, Hakukiri ordered his young companion to stop and retrieved the boy from the sack, a huge frown showing in his face: Syaoran didn't even have a scared or pained expression on; in fact, he seemed, if anything, bored out of his mind.

The whole group frowned and, as Hakukiri threw the small figure roughly against a wall, they all cornered him and proceeded lashing out their anger on the boy, apparently thinking they were succeeding in inflicting pain in the kid.

However, when they eventually tired out, the group backed away to look at the results of their anger, but, much to their surprise, instead of a whimpering and beaten kid, what they found was an almost asleep boy.

Syaoran laughed inwardly, he was having the time of his life tauntering his "captors", but exteriorly, he smirked. "Is that the most you can do?" The boy asked, his voice holding slight, but perceptible, traces of boredom, as he tauntingly tried to stifle a yawn. "You're too weak. Can't you even make a lil' kid like me whimper a little?"

The gang members instantly flared up with anger, but before any more movements on their part could be made, Syaoran rolled to his side and seemed to suddenly appear behind them.

"My turn." The boy whispered near their ears creepily.

The gangsters turned around to face him and, in a flash, all four were lying on their backs, each with a few broken ribs, Syaoran standing triumphantly above, a smirk plastered on his face.

"You can thank me for being fair, I knocked you all down with the same move on each. It's tiring do repeat the same movement four consecutive times, you know?" He said, mocking innocence.

The gang members only grunted, but their faces immediately turned to those of pain as the full impact of the kicks they had received was registered by their brains.

Unfazed by their pathetic whimpering figures, Syaoran's eyes turned to slits and, before turning back to exit the hideout and return to the Li "mansion" his eerie voice sliced practically froze the air.

"If I catch at least a glimpse of you again, I swear I will NOT have mercy a third time. And I warn you: I'll be coming to 'visit' the city more often." he said, a creepy smirk displayed on his features.

Syaoran was almost out the door when he turned back and gave a last meassage:

"The Li heir... says hi!" He mockingly winked and headed out.

The gang swallowed and, once the kid was out, Tamaichi, 'trying' to lighten the heavy air then present, proposed to his fellows:

"Well, my friends, we had ot turn ourselves in with the police sooner or later. Why not guarantee our 'safe' cells, now?"

The others quickly nodded in agreement. As soon as they could, they'd turn themselves in to the police and make sure nor the Li kid, nor the Li heir, EVER saw them... inside their safe cells... **(4)**

Syaoran had barely jumped over the walls, when Wei appeared in front of him as the boy landed safely on the grass. Brown eyes barely had their respective lids close and open and Wei was already holding him 5.2 feet above ground by the back of his Chinse "shirt". "Master Li, why do you not use the gates, like a normal Li family member?" his guardian asked, a vein practically popping out of his forehead.

To that, the Li heir gave a sheepish smile and an almost inaudible reply. "Because I walk through doors everday, but I've never jumped over these or any other walls."

Wei sighed and walked back to the house, where Syaoran saw his sisters were still waiting for him, all asleep on the patio chairs, though. The Li siblings' guardian cleared his throat rather loudly, but still in his polite manner, efficiently waking up the teenage girls.

The teenagers blinked a few times before realizing their surroundings, and when their eyes simmultaneously landed on Syaoran, all four jumped on him like kids would on a spur of candy, hugging him fiercely, bringing him down from Wei's grasp.

"How are you?" The older sister asked.

"How was your day?" Was Shefa's enquiry.

"Did you like what you saw, Syaoran?" Asked Fanren.

"How come Wei was carrying you like that?" Feimei's question boomed... and Wei gave curt laugh and the boy glared at him indignantly.

"Syaoran, baby, you never learn, do you?" Shefa asked, suppressing a smile, as Futie carried him back into the house, despite his protests.

"But... that's our baby, alright! Always doing things his way!" The youngest sister said, coming closer to give the boy a hug.

Wei followed the siblings inside, closing the door behind him... and locking it, although he knew that wasn't necessary. He knew the strength and the always alert senses of the Li heir would be enough to keep anyone away, but even so, there was nothing wrong in doing things the normal way. Wei had followed Syaoran when he made his way through the streets, not because was worried, since he knew the boy could take care of himself without help, but because the guardian wanted to be an eyewitness himself of what the intelligent boy would be able to discover and observe in place where he had never before ventured. And the old man was very happy: Syaoran had made him proud when showing: how he handled the situation without difficulties, his abilities, the capacity to keep his emotions in check and reactions under control even when he thought no one was monitoring him.

Yes, the boy had made him proud, and someday, he would make his late parents and ancestors even prouder.

But at the moment, Syaoran would have to deal with the overprotective sisters. Wei rejoiced at the thought, and the joy seemed to spread throughout his hardly aged body as his eyes settled on the happy face the boy made at his sister's heartily words.

"Welcome back, Syaoran!" Fanren's greeting was said while she hugged the little kid.

"Yes, he'll make them even more proud... someday," was Wei's last thoughts as he left the strongly binded siblings.

Strongly binded... by love.

**END of SHOT 3 - FIGHTING and of FIC!**

**1.** That means no one figured out that the Li heir IS the small kid, not even the intruders, because no one ever mentioned it. . . and no one ever expected the heir to still be a kid.

**2.** Note: He's never been to the "outside" world, the one just beyond the walls of his own gardens.

**3.** A.N.: I do _NOT_ approve of drinking!

**4.** They still can't believe he is the Li heir, ignoring that truth completely; which works much to Syaoran's advantage: people will not dare to disrupt the peace in the Li property if they are afraid of a little kid belonging to that family, and even less if the Li heir, who is supposed to be even stronger, is also protecting it.

So, did you like it? looks around frantically If not, tell me why in a review so I can improve, if yes, tell me why anyway! I don't think she's coming! sighs in relief Please?

Kai: Translation: R&R! ¬¬

Syaoran: Translation for that: Read and REVIEW!

Loki: You're forgetting something. --'

Kouichi: She said please.

Kai/Syaoran ¬¬'

I hope you liked the fic. I also hope to "see you" next time on another fic!

Loki: You hope too much... ¬¬

Well, it doesn't hurt to! KLKL signing out b4 I commit suicide because of certain characters! Mata ne!


End file.
